uncle_grandpafandomcom-20200222-history
Uncle Melvins
'Uncle Melvins ' is the 4th episode of Uncle Grandpa Season 4, and the 108th episode overall of the series. There is a guest appearance by guitarist and drummer Buzz Osborne and Dale Crover of The Melvins. Synopsis The Melvins, a rock band, joins Uncle Grandpa to help Lizzy, a young girl win a talent show. Character Appearances Major Characters *Uncle Grandpa *Lizzy *Buzz Osborne *Dale Crover Minor Characters *Pizza Steve *Mr. Gus *Drummer Kid *Guitarist Kid *Pig Alien *White Bird Creature *Purple Octopus *Giant Tiger *Nameless Man in Yellow Shirt *Golden Cat 1 *Golden Cat 2 *Giant Tiger *Green Cow *Big Dog *Parrot *Charlie Burgers *Kevin *Grey Cat *Toshi Kasai *Old Lady *Tommy's Dad *Man in Orange Shirt *Guy in Grey Shirt *Man with Big Mouth *Nameless Woman with Blue Shirt *Principal *Peter Browngardt *Remo's Dad *Green Hairy Monster *Blue Hairy Monster *Penguin Plot Lizzy is in her garage and her band mates wants a break, she fears that if they don't practice then they lose the talent show and losing isn't fun and being prepared is fun and ask them if they want fun. The guitarist calls her crazy, quits and runs away, the drummer flips his drum set and runs screaming that he wants to be a politician. Lizzy realizes that she messed up and with the talent show starting in just a few hours and she has no band. The RV comes dragging through the ground and Uncle Grandpa arrives with the RV filled with mustard, Uncle Grandpa gets up and Lizzy is happy to see Uncle Grandpa as she thinks he's there to help her, she states her problem and Uncle Grandpa is kind of listening, Uncle Grandpa knows just the two guys to help and tells her to wait, and Lizzy feels relieved. A purple alien pig arrives, opens a portal where a UFO breaks out from and releases a cocoon, a giant leg appears from the sky and down comes a giant tiger riding a motorcycle with Dale Crover, the cocoon hatches Buzz Osborne. Buzz is great to be in a cartoon and Dale says hello in German, Lizzy is very excited to see the two members and asks them if they'll help her to win her talent show and the two happily agree. Lizzy sees Uncle Grandpa and thanks him for getting The Melvins to help her and Uncle Grandpa casually agrees as he tells Mr. Gus and Pizza Steve that he doesn't need them. Lizzy tells The Melvins that they have to win this talent show and they have to get started right away, she gives Buzz the sheet music for the song they're doing, she tells Dave what he needs to do and they don't think this is the way to go and they tell her that she needs to have some fun, she agrees and Uncle Grandpa asks if he can come to and Dale tells him that he can be their roadie. Dale informs Uncle Grandpa what is a roadie and it's like a caddie but without golf, and Buzz tells the two to grab the golf clubs in the garage and meet them out back, Uncle Grandpa is excited and doesn't know what a caddie is. In the backyard Buzz is playing golf and it hits some guy in the eye and he asks Uncle Grandpa for another golf ball and wants Lizzy to give it a shot. Lizzy doesn't know how this is going to help her win the talent show, Buzz tells her nothing helps her bass skills better than a back swing, she takes a shot and it hits the same guy in the other eye, Lizzy finds it fun and Buzz tells her to never question the wisdom of a rock star. Dale sees a cat and he tries to get it, Buzz thinks it's a great idea and wonders where Uncle Grandpa is and he tells him to find as many animals he can find. Buzz tells Lizzy that to help fuel their musical juices they like to give animals fashionable haircuts, Buzz asks Dale for the buzzer and Dale releases a green cow monster from his torso that gives them a buzzer, Lizzy thinks that Dale is weird and Buzz tells her that she doesn't know the half of hit. Uncle Grandpa comes back with all the neighborhood pets, he places them on the stool and Buzz gives a dog his haircut as well to a bird, Lizzy then tries to give Charlie Burgers Buzz's haircut and she does it. Buzz tells Lizzy that being in a band isn't always about wining and it's about being a eccentric rock star. Uncle Grandpa gives a cat his haircut and it doesn't work out. Buzz tells Lizzy that it's refreshing to step away from music and create with a different medium of art such as painting, Lizzy thinks it's fun but she wonders if they had to flood her house and he says yes. Buzz wants to know how Dale's painting is coming along and he says swimmingly, Uncle Grandpa thinks that this is good clean responsible fun and he flushes the toilet draining the house. Lizzy tells Buzz that she hasn't had this much fun in a while and made her forget about the talent show until she remembers that it starts in 10 minutes and they'll be late. Buzz tells her not to worry and to Uncle Grandpa to get the Melvan, Buzz tells Lizzy that they're late to all their gigs and the fans love it, Dale buckles up on the roof of the car and prepares for the high school talent show, Uncle Grandpa thinks Dale is weird and they go to the high school. At the high school, a kid is performing magic tricks and the audience hates it, the Principal thinks its was interesting and he announces that they have a musical group next who go by the name of "What are we going to call ourselves? How about Lizzy Harrison and the Melvin? Yeah, I like that, Uncle Grandpa are you writing this down?", and he tells the audience to enjoy. Lizzy is having concerns and Buzz tells her to have fun and that they believe in her, he tells Dale to hit it. They begin to play the song "Choco Plumbing" from the album "Bases Loaded" with a spectacular display. The audience loved the performance, the principal declares them as first place winners is what he would say if The Melvins were students at the school and since they're not, they're disqualified. Buzz apologizes and Lizzy thought it was awesome to play in a show with The Melvins, she learned that she was so obsessed with winning she forgot why she started playing bass to begin with and she owes it to him, Dale, and Uncle Grandpa. Buzz believes that they're work is done and Dale wishes to show their secret identities as reptile creatures, Buzz tells them not to worry as they're a serene gentle race and they can go back to their peaceful planet, they then merge forces causing everyone to loose their face and they fly away, Uncle Grandpa believes it to be a tough act to follow. Trivia *This episode's quote is "I look like a slug." *This episode was going to be originally called Ambient Hostile Takeover, which is a reference to another albem by The Melvins called "Hostile Ambient Takeover". *Lizzy is the name of a famous song of the Melvins. *A version of the song "Choco Plumbing" by the Melvins 2016 album, "Basses Loaded", appeared in this episode. *Toshi Kasai, the producer of the Basses Loaded album, made a cameo in audience. *The Melvan, the Melvins old van who they, and consequently Kurt Cobain, have traveled for performances, made a quick appearance in this episode. *Buzz Osborne breaks the fourth fall when he says it's great to be here in a cartoon. *Uncle Grandpa didn't anticipate The Melvin's helping out as he planned for Pizza Steve and Mr. Gus to help out. *The Melvin's are Lizzy's heroes. *Buzz believes that playing golf can help with bass playing skills. *Buzz states to never question the wisdom of a rock star. *Charlie Burgers makes an appearance as a normal dog and gets a haircut. *There's a grey dog that resembles the big dog form Cartoon Network's show "2 Stupid Dogs". *When Buzz gave a red parrot his haircut, the parrot resembles Sideshow Bob from "The Simpsons". *This episode use music from Uncle Grandpa at the Movies. *The banner at the talent show shows that this episode takes place in 2016. *Lizzy would've won if The Melvins were students at the school. *Lizzy learns that it's ok to loosen up and not be a nervous wreck. *Buzz and Dale are revealed to reptile people who come from a peaceful place and are a peaceful race. *Running Gags: **Lizzy acting paranoid. **The Melvin's taking Lizzy's mind of winning by doing fun things. **Uncle Grandpa not knowing what something is. **A man getting hit with golf balls in the eyes. **Dale Crover being weird. *Errors: **The RV crates a whole trail across Lizzy's yard, later on the trail is shortened. Gallery Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes